Our Circumstances
by Maninova
Summary: After her brother left on a journey, she took his place as the crown prince and performed his duties until he comes back. But the things got complicated when she had to marry the girl her brother loves. Its a story about two girls and their circumstances. Gender bender Warning: Slight Sakuhina in the begining. Mainly Sasusaku and Naruhina
1. Things I do for you

**Things I do for you**

* * *

"Sak... Your highness it's time."

A tall man clad in black butler uniform announced.

"I understand. Let's go."

The other person who was standing in the wedding attire replied in a low voice as he finished fixing his gloves.

"Yes, sire."

* * *

The man with the blond hair with the faint pinkish specular was waiting at the altar for his bride. He was wearing black wedding attire. His face was expressionless. Even though it was suppose to be a grand event, but only a few people were invited. A few minutes later the bride arrived. She walked towards the altar with her father beside her. With a beautiful white wedding dress draped over her she looked like an angel.

As she reached the altar, a smile spread across the blonde groom's face but no one could tell that the smile never reached his eyes. Now she stood in front of him. He gently took her hand in his and said "You look beautiful." The girl blushed furiously and shyly replied "Th...Thank your highness."

"Please call me Naruto. There's no need for formalities anymore Hinata." The blonde insisted with a charming smile.

After that the rings were exchanged and the vows were taken, finally the priest voice resonated in the chapel.

"You may kiss the bride now."

The groom was slightly tensed but covered it with a smile, when he lifted the veil the woman before him seemed nervous and a little reluctant. She was really beautiful with her dark hair, silver eyes. Her lips were painted red she really was the epitome of an angel.

The blonde chuckled at her and tried to reassure her.

"Relax, it will be fine."

He tenderly put a hand on her cheek, he didn't have to bent much since there was not much of a difference in their heights. The girl turned red at the gesture and shyly looked up at man who was about to kiss her and slowly closed her eyes.

It felt like she could trust this person in front of her, even though she didn't love him.

She felt a warm sensation on her lips, before she could even respond the sensation was gone. When she slowly opened her eyes the person wasn't looking at her anymore. She could tell the guy was considerate of her feelings and she was thankful for that.

Soon they were proclaimed as husband and wife. The rest of events passed in a daze.

* * *

It was late night hours now. The newly wedded blonde was sitting in his study room reading a document and sipping some tea along with it.

"KNOCK, KNOCK."

"Come in."

Two figures entered the room. The older man was his personal attendant and the other guy was around his age who happened to be his bodyguard.

"What is it Kakashi, Sai?"

"Sorry for intruding your highness but it's about time you should greet princess consort Hinata." the older man reminded him.

"After all it's your wedding night." The younger male said with a fake smile.

'You never change Sai, As blunt as ever.' The blonde thought.

Without looking away from the document the blonde sighed, stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll be retreating for the night then."

The silver haired man looked at the blonde's retreating figure with worry.

* * *

When he returned to his room the place was dimly lit with the candles. His bride was sitting at the center of the bed fidgeting with the hem of her dress. He cleared his throat to make his presence known to other party.

"I apologize for my late greetings."

"N..No ... it's alright. I...I understand t...that your are a busy p...person." The woman appeared to be too frightened to even form a proper sentence. The man gazed at her intensely, making her even more nervous.

"I see. Thank you for understanding."

Unlike during the wedding ceremony her husband was not smiling at her anymore, in fact he was expressionless. Seeing him like this she wondered, if she was being disliked. The thought made a feel sad and relieved at the same time. Relived because she didn't want to give herself to a man she didn't love considering her heart was already taken by someone else and Sad because from now on their fates were tied, they were going to live the rest of their lives together so, she wanted them to get along and understand each other if possible.  
Or else their lives would be miserable.

Suddenly they heard a cluttering noise and hushing from outside the slightly parted door.  
When the man heard the noise he narrowed his eyes and a frown marred his feminine face. He was disgruntled by the disturbance but for some reason he ignored it and walked towards the woman on the bed. He gently grabbed her chin, before she could comprehend what was going on he kissed her, for the first few moments she was in shock and couldn't react but when he mildly bit her lower lip. She gasped in surprised and taking this opportunity he slide something sweet like a candy in her mouth making a swallow it. The girl tried to struggle but it was all in vain. The man was too strong for her he pinned her hands behind her back and embraced her tightly. The kiss was intense the girl shut her eyes tightly in protest. Then he coldly glared at the parted door. As if commanding whoever was intruding in their privacy to scram of there will be consequences.

The peeking maids outside were blushing furiously and were in a dreamy daze but when they received the icy glare they turned pale. Understanding the underlying meaning behind the look and scattered like ants not wanting to receive the punishment. Their master was rarely seen even in the castle much less in public, he was a man with the mild temperament usually he was stoic but he was always polite even to the servants. This was the first time they have seen him this furious. So they decided not to test his patience and run for their lives while they can.

As soon as he confirmed, the trespassing maids had left, he let the girl in his embrace go. He released a deep breath. Shortly, he felt a stinging on his left cheek, when he looked at the teary eyed woman, he realized that he had been slapped.

She was angry and hurt at his behavior and without thinking she slapped him. Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
But when he rested his eyes on her, she realized and was scared of what she had just done. Her eyes widened in fear. She just slapped her husband the crown Prince of this kingdom.

Looking at such expression him on contrary to getting angry like she had anticipated he just sigh and stood up from the bed.

"Forgive me of my rudeness."

He said with a smile on his face. She was startled by the unexpected apology, he moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He pointed at the parted door still smiling and then it came back to her exactly what transpired. The maids were peeking from the door, so in order to get rid of them he did that, because if the rumors were to spread that the Prince doesn't like his princess consort the people will look down on her and her family. Now she felt guilty for hitting him. She opened her mouth to apologize but she was cut by his low voice.

"You don't have to apologize Hinata, it was I who was inconsiderate for your feelings and did something rude."

He shut the door. She was about to deny his words but he just changed the topic.

"I understand that you are in love with someone else and there's no affection between us. But I would like for us to get along, I will provide you everything you need, you are free to do whatever you want. If you have any problems come to me without hesitation. This is the least I could do for you, to compensate for your loss."

She was touched by his sincere words. It was true that she can't love him but something within told her that she could trust him with her life. And finally she gave him an accepting smile. She started feeling sleepy. He watched her yawn.

"Go to sleep Hinata." She was exhausted and decided not to argue with him.

"Good night, yo... Prince Naruto..."

"Good night Hinata."

'Looks like the sleeping pill started working.'

The instant, he made sure that the girl was in a deep sleep, he went to his wardrobe pulled out a comfortable looking set of clothes and went into the bathroom. He removed his wedding attire. And slipped a pair of pants as for his chest bindings, he unwrapped it, folded it neatly and tucked it under his dirty clothing and put on a loose shirt. Her laundry was specifically handled by her personal maid. Good thing her chest wasn't too big as long as no one touches it, they won't find out.

Yes she is a girl, the so called newlywed Prince of this country was a girl.  
Well not really. She sighed again.

"Things I do for you dear brother." She mumbled recalling the times she kissed Hinata.

'I can't believe it, my first and second kiss were given to a girl. It's not like I had any other option.'

'Hurry up and come back Naruto.'

The blonde girl exited the bathroom putting her dirty clothes in the basket.  
She had very few attendants to help her with her personal needs and even fewer who knew her secret.

In reality her brother Naruto was the real crown Prince of this country. He went on a journey to understand his country, his people and their needs. So he could become a better king in the future. He was travelling with his master Jiraya who was once one of the great generals of this kingdom and also one of the most trusted personnel of the Current and the previous king.

Minato Kamikaze is the Current king of this nation and Kushina being the queen. They were her and Naruto's parents. Both the king and the queen were loved by their people for being kind and impartial.

When the matter of Naruto leaving on a journey was brought up, Kushina was completely against it. But later Minato somehow managed to convince her.  
At first she thought it was because her brother wanted to become a good king but later did she found out that there was another reason for this. Jiraya was preparing him for the egregious future that was most likely to come with the tension going on between the other nations and for the war if it were to break out.

'In order to keep him safe their parents decided to keep the information about Naruto's departure a secret. So they came up with a plan and requested me to disguise as Naruto and perform his duties until he comes back. I readily agreed to that. I'd do anything for my parents and my brother and since I was learning under one of the great generals Tsunade herself so the strength wasn't a problem.

Everything was going just fine until my stupid brother fell in love with the marquis's daughter during his journey and since his feelings were reciprocated. He informed our father with a letter and requested him to arrange the marriage between them. And yes the marquis's daughter happened to be the girl I married.

The marriage was supposed to happen between my brother and her but fortunately or unfortunately my stupid brother forgot to tell her about his identity. The girl is clearly in love with my brother. My father wanted to wait for my brother to come back but due to some unwanted circumstances they couldn't wait. So that's when I come into the picture. I had to take my brother place in 'his' wedding. But since my brother love's this woman with all his heart I decided to go along with it, so that no one would take her away from him.  
Anyway until my brother comes I'm responsible for her so until she is under my care I'll protect her and when the time comes I'll tell her the truth.'  
She covered the sleeping girl with a blanket and laid down on the couch near the bed. She didn't want for the truth to be revealed so she decided to sleep on the couch rather than bed.

* * *

She woke up early in the morning quickly finished her morning routine along with a bath and changed. She decided to wake up her sleeping 'wife' when the sun rays started to enter the room.

"Hinata wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, still sleepy. When she heard another voice she remembered yesterday's events.

"It's about time we greet my parents, so get ready Hinata."

She looked at her husband whose face was expressionless. She was jolted awake and ran to the bathroom. The blonde was amused at the dark haired girl's action. He went towards bathroom's door knocked twice and said.

"I don't have many servants. So I'll arrange some for you later. So please bear with it for the time being. I have arranged you clothes. I'll wait for you outside."

Informing her that, she left the room and waited for her 'wife' outside, after a while the dark haired woman came out wearing the dress she arranged for her.

"Let's go."

The blonde took her hand and lead her to her parents.

After greetings her parents they asked the prince to stay behind as to they wanted to have a word with their daughter. So they asked one of the maids to escort Hinata to the dining hall. Her parents were quite pleased with their daughter in law especially her mother she was very fond of her. After the girl left with the maid their expressions became serious.

"Are you really okay with this Sakura? You don't have to do this. You don't have to take the burden on yourself." The red haired woman asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine mother. After all I'm your daughter. Until that stupid brother of mine comes back I'll take care of everything so don't worry."

Minato chuckled and ruffled her hair said.

"I'm proud of both you and Naruto. But I really miss your pink hair and that stupid brother of yours."

And then they all started laughing.

'I really love my family.'

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. -_-**

 **This is going to be a short story unlike my other fanfic's the chapter's might be vague. As for kiss in this chapter thanks to my non existent love life i don't know what a kiss feels like so if there's something wrong with the description I can't do anything about it i'm sorry.**

The appearance of both the protagonists is same as in the cover. it's just Sakura has dyed her hair blonde.

 **There's going to be some Sakuhina in the beginning but I assure you it's a Sasusaku and Naruhina story.**

 **I appreciate all the favs, alerts and reviews.**

 **If there's any mistakes please let me know. Last but not the least if you don't like yuri please don't flame me.**


	2. I don't understand him at all (I)

'My life with my husband was mundane or simply said bland. We rarely see each other. Despite being cold towards everyone including me regardless he kept his word. I was living a luxurious life. I never lacked anything. I never asked for much anyway, I was provided with everything I needed, all my materialistic wishes were fulfilled.  
I got more than what I asked for but I lacked the most important element of a married life that was Companionship. My husband was never there. I understand that he has some responsibilities towards this nation as the heir to the throne. He is carrying a huge burden on his shoulders. But I also felt lonely.

Because of his apathy towards me at first I thought he despised me. I was also scared of him. He was a man of few words. The first year of our marriage was rather difficult and unpleasant. He would either accompany the king and help him with the internal and external affairs or busy with some other matters. Despite his young age he took his duties seriously. He would come back late after I had fallen asleep and leave early before I wake up. I would have been unaware of the fact, if it weren't for my maids, who informed me of this matter. During the dinner all the family members would be present except for him. In effort to make me feel comfortable my in laws the queen and the king would make small conversations with me but I still felt left out. Both Kushina and Minato were kind and warm people. She didn't understand how come their son was so aloof. The red haired queen's lively personality reminded her of the man she loved. The contrast between the personalities of her husband and the man she still loved made her cry many nights for hours. She would always find herself thinking, what if she had married her beloved instead of this man and how her life she would have been. Her servants and mother in law tried their best to relieve her of her loneliness. It did help her to some extent but it was far from enough to fill the hole in her heart.

She longed for that man who once saved her, smiled at her warmly, who looked at her lovingly, who promised her he would come back for her. But there's no use thinking about it anymore. 'He must have forgotten about me long ago.' Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought. 'Why am I so stupid? Why somewhere in my heart I'm still waiting for him?' She grabbed her chest tightly and clinched her eyes shut.  
'Why… why… why?' Without her knowledge her tears were sliding down her cheeks. She was sobbing.  
Out of nowhere a hand reached out and wiped the tears of her cheeks, she was in the weak state of mind, so she succumbed to the warmth without opening her eyes. Not long after her whole family body was enveloped in that warmth. She didn't know for how long she cried that night. The only thing she saw before she slipped into deep slumber was pinkish blonde hair.  
By the next morning when woke up she believed, it was just a dream.

'Not long after that night my husband showed up and asked if there was a place I wanted to visit. I was really startled by the sudden turn of events. Initially I thought one of the maids must have informed him about me crying at night. After all he hadn't come to their room for very long time. After a few months of his late returns and early departure, he stopped coming all together. At times he would visit her once in a few weeks still the meetings were short because of his work. I was too frightened to even demand for him to come more often. So it was a huge shock to me when he asked me where I wanted to go.  
I was at my wits end for thinking of reasons for the sudden change. I thought he finally got tired of me and had decided to discard me. My thoughts were running wild. I didn't know what to? Then he interrupted my train of thoughts and relinquished me of my suffering.'

"I finally managed to squeeze some time out of my schedule and you haven't gone out of castle in a very long time right."

He didn't appear to be lying. I stayed quiet for a long time, he started to frown at my lack of reply. Not wanting to make him angry I blurted out without thinking.

"The Valley of the end."

"What are you saying, it's a very unsafe area, anything could happen there."

I released a deep breath with disappointment. 'I should have known he would never agree to it. What was I thinking?'

He seemed to have been watching me closely. Then I just heard him say.

"Alright fine ask the maids to make the necessary arrangements we will be departing in an hour." After that he left.  
I was baffled by his reply but decided to do as he said.  
For the first time in a while I felt this happy.

-  
"Your highness is it a good idea to take her to such a dangerous place?"

The Valley of the end certainly was a dangerous place. My brother's wife was a really peculiar woman. Choosing a place like that instead of all the beautiful places in the country. The Valley of the end was also known as the valley of death. The place without a doubt was an amazing sight. The huge waterfall between the statues of the two legends was a sight to behold. However, No matter how breathtaking that place might be but with the dangers looming in that area are too great. It's not worth taking risk. The place itself is the border between Leaf and Sound country. The tension between our nation was high. The two countries have never been on good terms. There had been many incidents of sound soldiers trespassing and breakage of ceasefire from their side over and over. Many of our soldiers have lost their lives protecting that area.

'I have yet to tackle that problem it's turning into a nuisance now. But it's not time yet since I'll have to sniff out the traitors from our side first. Naruto had been trying his best to protect Leaf from the outside so I'll have to do my best from the inside.'

She eyes narrowed at the thought.

"It's not like I have a choice. I have given my word to my brother. Seemingly I have enraged him thoroughly this time around."

'Yeah, since the night when Hinata cried in front of me, I have been feeling extremely guilty for not paying her enough attention and kept drowning in my work. She seemed to have lost some weight, her skin had an unhealthy shade of pale. Her eyes were red. We haven't spoken in a long while. Servants would inform me how she had been eating frugally and crying at night. My parents were worried and asked me to talk to her. After all I'm a girl of her age, I might be able to understand her better. So I went along with it but when I saw her sorry state. I knew me and my brother are the cause of her despair. The amount of guilt was building up within me for lying to her, deceiving her, not taking care of her, caging her inside this castle walls and that's not the end of it.'

'I reported to her brother regarding Hinata's routine like usual. But with this incident I incurred my brother's wrath. My brother was the perfect combination of our parent's personality. He was lively and passionate just like mother and gentle and caring just like father. Being his sister he loves me a lot but my behavior being the cause of her sadness really angered him. He didn't mention it but, I knew he must be blaming himself the most. My brother ordered me to spend some time with Hinata and he made me promise to make her happy while he is gone and take better care of her.'

'So now here I'm. When she said she wanted to go to the valley of the end, I immediately refused but when she made such a crestfallen face I remember my brother's orders and I had to agree.'

"But sire, you do know anything could go wrong there, you could have taken her to some place safer." He said sternly.

"It's fine, Kakashi. She will be safe as long as she's with me and if that doesn't satisfy you, I'll assign Sai, Kiba and Neji to guard her."

"Don't forget you are a girl too."

I stilled on my tracks and glared at my masked butler.

"Don't underestimate me kakashi. Have u forgotten I'm Tsunade's student?"

"Don't you remember what happened in forest of death?" Kakashi hissed.

"I remember just fine kakashi." 'Unconsciously, I touched my hair.'

"Then I suggest you think again." There was impatience in the older man's voice.

"Listen, I'm not the same girl as all those years ago. I have trained and become stronger so that I won't repeat the same mistake. You have always trusted my brother no matter how reckless he is. For once have some faith in me too kakashi."

'I gave him a sad smile and left without waiting for his reply. Kakashi's family had been serving our family for a long time. He himself was supposed to serve Naruto but in his absence he had been assisting me. The Hatake family had stayed faithful all these years and I trust him as well. He had been mine and my brother's teacher at some point in time. I understand that he is worried about me but he will have to understand, he can't keep protecting me forever. His job is to protect my brother not me.

It took them around twenty four hours to reach their destination with carriage. They arrived next day in the afternoon. The commander of the unit received us. "We will be staying at the army barracks it's the safest place for us."

"The facilities might not be as good as the palace but I'll try to get a comfortable accommodation for you."

"N...No, no it's quite a...alright I don't mind the normal a...accommodations. I...I do not w...want to I...inconvenience the s...soldiers."  
The army commander was shocked at the woman's reply. After all he had never seen a noble girl who's fine with the hardships. And look towards the stoic blonde man besides her who held the highest authority being the royalty.

The blonde shrugged and replied.

"You heard the lady."

The commander just laughed and asked an errand boy to show the maids and guards their lodge and he himself escorted the Prince and his wife to their room.

"I'll ask my people to prepare the meal so please take rest."

"Hinata you retreat first I have some important matters to discuss with commander Genma. We will go valley tomorrow."  
He gave her a smile and left with the older man.  
She entered their room and the instant she hit the bed she fell asleep.

"So what's the situation here."

"Your highness, what particularly would you like to know?"

"I want to know all about the recent activities that have been occurring around the border. And I also happen to be hearing a lot about the militants in city nearby. Doesn't look like a mere coincidence to me."  
They have been to many battles and conflicts together. But this is his first time meeting this younger man face to face. He had been the master mind behind many strategies when the Royal strategist Shikaku Nara was not around. He had heard rumors about youth before him like he never attended any social gatherings, not many people have seen his face. He was a very smart individual and despite his slender and frail look he was very strong. The older man was stunned when he received the letter that Prince and his consort will be visiting. He was confused as to why people of such high standing would come to a place such as this. At first he thought of them to be some snobby brats who wanted to play picnic in such dangerous place. But his misconception were cleared when he personally spoke to them the Princess consort was indeed different and the Prince was smart and reliable as well.

Their discussion went on for hours by time they realized it was already dark.

"Commander, I don't want many people to know about our stay here and if possible none."

"I understand, sir." He saluted the blonde before him.

Suddenly they heard some commotion from the outside.

"Genma, go take a look, what's going on outside."

"Yes sir."  
-

"What's going on here?" Genma shouted at the soldiers outside.

"Commander, one of the maids that came along with our guests was assaulted by some soldier." One of the soldiers replied fearfully.

"WHAT!"

"W...well that's w...what she is s...saying."

"That's impossible any of our men would never do such a thing."

He turned his head to look towards the woman who was sobbing in the arms of another woman.  
He detected no trace of deception from her.  
He politely asked her.

"Miss did you see the culprit's face?"

She shook her head in denial and starting crying even harder.

Looking at the pitiful woman he excused her to go back to her quarter. Later he interrogated his men who were in charge of the night duty. But he didn't find anything, tightened the security from then on and returned to the room to report back to the blonde visitor. He will have to question the victim for more information tomorrow.

"My humble apologies your highness, for you had to witness such a sight."

"Keep investigating I want that man caught."

"Yes but of course."

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave. Good night commander."

"Good night, sir."  
-

When I returned Kiba and Sai were standing guard.

"Your highness, princess consort isn't aware of the situation yet."

"Then keep it that way."

"But sir her life might be in danger."

"What do you think you people are her here for?"

"Yes sir." They didn't argue any further.

"You two are dismissed."

Sakura entered hers and Hinata's room. The room wasn't luxurious but it was cozy. It didn't really matter to her where she slept. 'After lady Tsunade's training one can even sleep in the pits of hell.' She sweat dropped. There was a bed big enough for two people, a chair, a table and a small wardrobe. Good thing, there was a connected bathroom for them. The soldiers used a shared bathroom there, it was a military base after all. She had been exhausted from the long journey but the matter she discussed with Genma was indispensable and cannot be neglected at any cost. The dark haired woman was sleeping comfortably unlike she had expected. Well it shouldn't be surprising, she was from a military background family after all. Hyuuga are a great source of military power. Neji Hyuuga being Hinata's brother and the heir to the family, fortunately they knew where their loyalty lied. They are great military potential for our country not for their numbers but strength. Neji had been a very efficient man to her during the work. 'But personally he seemed to hold me in contempt. On contrary to that he thinks very highly of my brother. I wonder what happened between them during Naruto's journey.' He was Hinata's brother after all.

'I can't do anything but to sleep on the bed.'  
-

Sakura woke up earlier than usual, she wanted to inspect the military grounds and their training routine herself. She didn't want many people to know about her inspection so she decided to dress in the standard uniform for the soldiers and left the room no before ordering Sai and Kiba to guard the girl.

Other than her parents, brother Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata's father and some other trusted people of my father no one knew the truth about the Royal siblings.  
Neither these two nor Neji knew anything regarding this matter.  
She headed towards the training grounds, the soldiers were doing their drill. Some were sparing with each other under Genma's guidance.

She was standing on the balcony of the first floor of the building and watching them attentively. Majority of the soldiers were well built, all were well disciplined except for a suspicious group of seven who looked like the 'new grunts' looking for trouble. Their bodies were bulkier with more muscle mass than the regular soldiers. If they were seeking attention then they have her's now. She called a nearby person and enquired about them. The man's entire face grimaced in disdain.

"They are the new recruits, joined not too long ago but they have been causing trouble when commander is not around. They purposely pick a fight with our soldiers. Make ruckus about every small thing. They have been causing disorder among our ranks not only at the base, when they go to city they start a fight or molest girls because of these thugs the people of town are very disgruntled with us."

"Why haven't anyone done anything about them?"

"Because of recent unrest and irregularities at the border, the superiors don't have time to bother with them and we can't move on our own will in the army."

"I see."

"I suggest you stay away from them, they are bad news they have already caused some serious injuries to some of our lower rank soldiers."

Apparently the man was judging her by her looks.

She just shrugged at him. He then left muttering something about 'another disrespectful brat'.  
She then turned back her attention to thugs. Suddenly a shadow appeared beside her and mumbled something in her ears. Her eye glowed gleefully at the piece of information.

"Hmm... So that's how it is. Keep observing them until further orders."

Receiving the orders the shadow vanished. By the time Sakura focused her gaze on her object of interest once again all the soldiers were marching inside the Barracks most probably for the shower and lunch but the group that held her interest didn't move, besides the commander already left on an urgent business, so they thought they were free to do as they please.

All of a sudden they started snickering among themselves and started moving in a certain direction. When her line of sight intercepted with the direction of their movements, she saw the two maids from yesterday. She had already figured out the culprits behind yesterday's incident were these idiots. They held no threat against her. They were just the bottom feeders not the master mind. So she just observed the scene calmly. There weren't many soldiers nearby after the training session ended. So she choose to stick around for a little longer.

The thugs approached the two girls who resembled the scared lambs. The girls were trembling in fear hanging on to each other as they were being cornered.

'Didn't the commander assign them the bodyguards?'

"Hey! What are u doing, get away from them."

'Oh! There they are.'

On the guards arrival the offending party just smiled innocently, that is, if you can call it that. She couldn't hear their conversation but when the thugs backed away, the guards let their guard down and hence were attacked and knocked out by the other members of the group. The girls watched the horrific scene wide eyed as some on the men dragged the unconscious guards out.  
'Some guards they were.' Sakura just rolled her eyed. Just the instant two girls were about to be turned into their prey.  
She heard a familiar high pitched yell from the opposite direction.

'Dear wife, what are you getting yourself involved into?' Sakura sighed at the unexpected arrival. She looked behind her, saw Sai and Kiba followed right behind her. Sai with is perpetual fake smile and Kiba trying to stop the girl but failed miserably. The two maids ran towards her and hid behind her. The dispute between the girl and the thugs went on, then she said something to her guards Kiba had a look of protest on his face. But the two looked at Sakura's direction grabbed maids and vanished leaving me frustrated.

'I hired you to protect her not to take orders from her.'

Despite that I decided to observe some more, thinking she must have some kind of plan since she ordered her guards to leave. It got even more interesting when she saw her 'wife' fall into the signature stance of her family's fighting style.

'I see, so she can fight, now I'm starting to see, why my brother fell for her.'

The girl fought well but she was already exhausted,

'Well she's strong but not strong enough take the entire group.'

She was being pinned down by four of them, struggling hard to get out of their grasp but all in vain.

'I can't afford to watch any longer.'

The blonde figure jumped down to the ground floor, walked towards the assaulting group calmly. Unaware of the person's presence, they were laughing like mad men one of them was a about to tear the woman's clothes off but before he could even touch her he was kicked I into the nearby wall and lost conscious from the crash. The others were too stunned to react so, she took the opportunity and swiped away all those who were pinning the girl down with just one round house kick.  
Those who remained standing stupidity charged at her. She easily evaded them and knocked them all out.  
The last man was about to punch her but caught his bigger fist into her smaller one and clenched it tightly one could hear the sounds of bones snapping. The man fell onto his knees trying to free himself from her grip.

"I can tell your mother didn't teach you well thus acting like a bunch of hooligans."

The man was whimpering in pain but Sakura didn't show any mercy.

"Here's a piece of advice. In this country never offend a woman."

"Neji, they are all yours interrogate them first and then you can do as you please."

"Your highness..."

"Or do you want to help out with your sister."

All this time her expression remained the same stoic. Before Neji could answer she felt a tug on her uniform surprised she turned to see it was none other than Hinata herself.

"I will take care of these bastards." Answering the question in a blood curdling voice the elder Hyuuga called some men who helped him transfer the criminals to the dungeon. Only the two girls remained.

"Can you stand Hinata?"

The girl in question nodded without speaking and tried to stand up but her legs began to wobble she was about to fall but the blonde supported her, she tried to walk with her husband's support but her legs gave out. Looking at the pitiful girl the blonde bend down placed an arm behind her back and the one other under her knees. The girl was too shaken to protest so she let the blonde carry her to their room.  
The blonde was about to place her on the bed and get her a glass of water but she wouldn't let go. She tightened her grip on her husband. So she just gave up and sat on the bed with the crying girl in her arms. She just patted head and stroked her hair to comfort her until the dark haired girl stopped crying and gradually fell asleep in her embrace.  
'Why do I always end in a situation like this?'

-  
Later that afternoon the pseudo couple engaged in their first argument.

"How can you be so reckless Hinata?"

"I...I'm sorry b...but I couldn't just s...stand there and w...watch "

"Do you even know consequence of your actions what If something worse were to happen?"

"I...If you are t...thinking about brother Neji's r...reaction then you don't have to w...worry because I will t...take all the blame."

'It's not your brother I'm worried about its mine, if something happened to you I would be my neck on the line.'

'For you my beloved brother will turn into God of destruction himself.'


End file.
